


Games We Play in the Dark

by yourrhinestoneeyes



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Female Dominant, Strap on sex, nathan is a submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/yourrhinestoneeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan has a submissive side, luckily Abigail has a knack for dominance, but before him never had the right kind of guy to play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games We Play in the Dark

Nathan stayed kneeling at the foot of the bed, he kept his head bowed keeping his eyes locked on the stone floor below. He caught a glimpse of Abigail's feet as she stepped in front of him, he fought the urge to look up into her eyes. He felt her gentle fingers combing through his thick black hair, pushing it back away from his face. The gentleness slipped away when she knotted her fingers in his hair and pulled hard earning a groan from him as his head was jerked back. Now he looked into her gorgeous eyes, the hard passionate look in them. He wanted to touch her, but his wrists were securely tied behind his back, he moved them experimentally for a moment which resulted in the rope biting into his skin making him groan again. 

She removed her hand from his hair, her fingers trailed down his cheek and along his jawline. He kept still as she touched him. She stepped closer to him now only standing an inch or two away from him. Her fingers found their way back into his hair, this time instead of pulling she pushed until his face was closer to her pussy. She kept her hand on the back of his head, nails biting into his scalp. He stuck his tongue out pushing it between her pussy lips and pressing against her clit. He moved his tongue slowly downwards then back up, he pushed more firmly when she gave a sharp tug to his hair. He worked his mouth against her paying attention to the way she moved her hips as well as her moans and gasps. He licked and sucked at her clit, his tongue circling her, he stopped when she jerked his head back.

“Stand up.” She ordered.

He worked to get to his feet, even with his towering height she was still dominating over him. Something about it turned him on more than he already was. 

Nathan watched her as she walked over to the dresser and picked up the black riding crop from its surface. She moved back over to where he stood and ran the leather tip of the crop from the top of his chest down to the base of his cock. He moved his hips when the leather trailed up along his length causing his cock to twitch and harden farther. She stroked him with the leather, a small mischievous smile on her face at the way he reacted to the feel of it. Abigail moved the crop back up, she pulled it away from him then smacked it lightly against his side.

“Get on the bed, on your stomach.”

He got onto the bed lying on his stomach, he was grateful to not be kneeling on the ground anymore. He felt the mattress shift as she climbed onto the bed. He felt it when the riding crop smacked hard against the inside of his right thigh. By instinct he spread his legs, when she smacked him again he bucked his hips rubbing himself against the bed. He let out a sigh of relief at the much wanted friction; the action earned a hard smack against his ass making him groan.

“No, you don't finish until I say so. You know the rules.”

“Yes mistress.” He answered voice rough.

“Tell me what you want.”

Nathan muttered a reply that barely counted as coherent. She hit his ass again with the riding crop making him jolt.

“I want you to fuck me.” 

This time he felt her lips against his back between his shoulder blades.

“Good boy, now stay still.”

He waited patiently as again she got off of the bed. 

She went back over to the dresser this time retrieving the black strap on dildo that sat on the surface. She returned to the bed and stood to the side within her boyfriend's line of vision, he watched her as she put it on. She grabbed the bottle of lube from the bed then got back behind him. 

“Ass in the air.”

He bent his knees so his ass was in the air completely available to her. In one major way he knew it was embarrassing, but in another way he didn't want to think about too much it turned him on deeply. He moaned loudly when he felt two fingers push inside of his hole. He moved back against her hand, his fingers curled against the palms of his hands. Her fingers pushed and moved inside of him stretching him open, she placed her free hand between his thighs and palmed his balls while she worked his ass open. His muscles relaxed making it easier for her to prep him. She added a third thrusting them in and out of him, stroking gently against his prostate making him growl and beg. Abigail removed her fingers and coated the dildo with lube. She moved closer pressing it against his ass, she took hold of his left hip with one hand and used her right hand to guide the tip of the toy into his entrance. 

“Fuck” he groaned, eyes closed tightly as she eased inside of him.

Her nails bit into his skin as she pushed it to the hilt then pulled back until only the tip was inside. He pushed his hips back against her needing her to fuck him. She didn't move.

“Tell me”

“Fuck me, hard....God please fuck me.”

She smacked him hard on the ass making his skin sting.

“Please mistress” He added his voice low.

Again her lips pressed against his skin, she thrust her hips pushing inside of him again. Her pace was hard and fast, he moaned and yelled out getting closer to cumming with each time the tip of the dildo hit against his prostate. When her hand moved across his cock he nearly came. She took him right to the edge and then stopped. She slowly pulled out of him and moved off of the bed. This time he could barely stand it, his cock was hot and hard to the point it nearly hurt. When she returned she got behind him on the bed and worked to remove the ropes that were tied around his wrists. 

“Lie on your back”

He happily complied. Nathan watched her as she climbed on top of him, she held onto the base of his cock as she eased herself onto him. His breaths were heavy pants with broken moans and the sound of her name on his tongue as he felt her wet heat wrapping around his throbbing cock. She whimpered and moaned as she lowered herself onto him. Once he was completely inside she leaned forward, hands pressed against his broad chest. Her face just an inch away from his and her soft hair tickling his skin.

“You can touch now if you want.” She whispered smiling down at him.

He placed a hand on the back of her neck, fingers rubbing gently. She closed her eyes and smiled more broadly at the feeling of his hands against her skin. He leaned up kissing her passionately, his tongue working its way inside of her mouth. He thrust inside of her going at a slow pace, but she moved against him in a way that was faster. Nathan moved a hand down between them, he pressed and rubbed against her clit as he thrust into her. She bit his lip hard, her fingers tangled in his hair and she rocked against him. He loved the feeling of her breasts pressed against him, the feeling of her heat, and the taste of her lips. It wasn't long until he was cumming inside of her, she loved the way her name sounded coming from him. She loved the feeling of him filling her up, the way his fingers worked her until she was cumming around him. 

She collapsed against him panting and whispering his name. He pressed his lips against the top of her head, she lifted her head looking up at him. Nathan kissed her gently.

“Uh...thanks, thanks for that.” 

“No problem, you're the first guy I've been with for awhile who is into this sort of stuff.”

“Well I mean...It's, it's cool with you; I haven't done it before you.” He responded awkwardly.

She laughed and nuzzled against his chest, he kept an arm wrapped around her shoulders holding her closely.

“Right....I love you Nathan”

“I love you too Abigail”


End file.
